metaninja_monasteryfandomcom-20200213-history
Home/Transcript
(The episode starts with Sensei Ulmulk meditating in the Monastery of Battlejitzu.) Alec: (off-screen) My turn! It is my turn! Garlic: (off-screen) Oh, you want a bit more? Take this! Alec: (off-screen) Yeah? How about a little this? Ryouta: (off-screen) Monkey paw to the face! Garlic: (off-screen) Metaninja roll! (Sensei Ulmulk goes to the video game room only to find out that none of the Ninja are there.) Alec: (off-screen) Seiryuu slap! (Ulmulk goes to the training compound and is shocked to see that the Spies are actually training. Alec is deflecting spears with his weapon, Garlic is practicing on the dummies, Ryouta is practicing his Battlejitzu, and Jockey is meditating.) Ryouta: Sentō Sakebi! (Jockey suddenly gets up from his meditation process and disturbs the other Yakuza. He begins by jumping in front of Alec.) Alec: Hey! Huh? (He steals Garlic's battle axe for the dummy test.) Garlic: Hey! What? Jockey: Good afternoon, Sentō Sakebi! (His Battlejitzu freezes the whole compound, causing Ryouta to slip.) Ryouta: This roof is not great enough for the four of us. Garlic: Correction: This roof is not big enough for him. Alec: He is in his own world. I bet he can't even hear us! (Sensei Ulmulk approaches the three disturbed Ninja.) Ryouta: Master, Jockey is...odd. Sensei Ulmulk: What is unusual? Someone who is different or someone who is different than you? Garlic: No, Master. He is strangeballs. (Garlic's flashback shows Jockey entering the lavatory despite Garlic masturbating.) Garlic: (humiliated) Do you mind?! (Alec's flashback shows him, Midori and Jockey watching Titanic. They get disturbed when Jockey giggles.) (Ryouta's flashback shows him going to the refrigerator, but finds Jockey inside, (in one airing, Jockey leaves a note in the refrigerator) which worries Ryouta.) Ryouta: Holy pepperoni! Jockey: I am sorry. I devoured the last of the deli meat. Gouda? Ryouta: (back to reality) We love the man. He is really wise. He is...hmmmmmmm, somewhat off at times. Sensei Ulmulk: Jockey is your brother and brothers are always different. I should know. (The Letter Carrier arrives at the Monastery with the Metaninjas' letters.) Ryouta, Alec, and Garlic: Mail! (They all run excitedly to the entrance.) Mail Carrier: (pants) Let us see. Mail from Alec's parents. (Alec grabs the letter.) Ryouta has fan mail. (Ryouta grabs the letter.) Oh, a from Garlic's dad. (Garlic grabs the post.) Garlic: What? No package? I am expecting something from Monsters, Behemoths, and Beyond. Mailman: No. Nothing from...uhuh. Here it is! (Hands the crate to Garlic.) Garlic: Huh! Stoner is gonna love this! (Jockey walks, depressed.) Alec: Hey, Jockey. How come you never hear anything from your parents? Jockey: I never had parents. I have been an orphan all my life. Ryouta: You mean you have never had a home? (Jockey just shakes his head shyly.) Sensei Ulmulk: The Monastery is your house. (Jockey walks away, in a state of depression. Garlic is seen at the dragon cabinets.) Garlic: Flesh and frogs, Stoner. Your favorite. (Feeds his Wyvern.) Mmhmm. (Scales sees this and shows one of his fellow Hypnobrai scouts.) Rattla: I cannot believe you hypnotized one of the Ninja. Does Sergeant know? Scales: Of course not. He has been put under the control of Wakamura. But I will use it for my best interest. (Slither approaches Scales.) Slither: Everyone works while you two slack. As my second in command, I expect work out of you, Scales. Scales: Yes, Colonel. General, you know I am most helpful to you, but I must question this unfair agenda. The Metaninjas have stolen our staff yet you instruct your army to make this playhouse for Wakamura? Serpents never belonged in oak trees. Slither: You know better than to question my judgement, Scales. I will pretend you never asked. Wakamura: Hey! If we plan to rule Metaworld from here, this lift needs to have a trapdoor! I need death traps! Slither: As you wish, baby Kenji. Scales: (displeased) As you wish, Sergeant. (Scales walks away.) (Back in the Monastery, the Ninja are shown at the dinner table waiting for Stir Fries.) Alec: Hmm. I love it when it is Jockey's night to cook. Garlic: Hey. I did not hear any complains about my mallard chowder last night. Ryouta: That is because it pasted our mouths shut. You really thought Alec was speechless all throughout dinner? Alec: Yeah. Please never make that again. (Jockey enters the dining room wearing an apron while hold roast chicken.) Jockey: Dinner is served. (Everyone chuckles.) Jockey: There is nothing to read, what is humorous? Midori: Jockey. You are wearing a...nobody would wear that. Jockey: I'm sorry, you laugh because I take steps to ensure I am clean after cooking? Ryouta: No! We titter because you came out wearing that ridiculous outfit! Jockey: I don't know what that means, I guess we have never shared the same thoughts on what is funny. Garlic: Well, how about this? (Throws a plate full of shrimp on Ryouta's head.) (Everyone except Jockey chortles.) Garlic: How could you not find that hilarious? (Sensei Ulmulk pours stew onto Garlic's face.) Ah! Sensei Ulmulk: (to Jockey and Garlic) Now you are brothers. (A food fight erupts, but this confuses Jockey. Jockey is taking out the garbage when a Kestrel appears on an oak. The Falcon is copying even one of Jockey's moves. It flies. Jockey follows it. The Merlin leads him to Wakamura's Clubhouse Fastness, heavily guarded by the Emerald Snakes.) Wakamura: If I see one girl in here, I am gonna lose my sh*t. (The Caracra signifies Jockey that he found what he needed to find.) Jockey: I hope you don't kiss your mother with that mouth, Wakamura. Thank you, my mysterious Falcon. (The following day, Jockey is shown to lead his team towards the base. Ryouta: Jockey does not even where he is going. (to Jockey) Uh, tell us again how you stumbled upon Wakamura's secret HQ? Jockey: To whom should I send your message? You? Okay, I followed a babbler. Alec: Why did yo follow a bird? Jockey: OK, because it frisked. Alec: Oh...okay. Was it a cuckoo bird? (Everyone except Jockey guffaws.) Jockey: Of course not. Everyone knows sparrows are not indigenous to this woodland. (The Metaninjas are stunned by the fact and follow Jockey to the treehouse.) Wakamura: (offscreen) Watch it! No, here! Come on, we do not have all day! It is not time for a lunch break. Garlic: Holy sh*t, Icy was right! Ryouta: We cannot let that urchin and those serpents get a foothold of Metaworld. We gotta smash that thing before it becomes operational. Alec: Whoa! Are you sure? It looks like a very cool clubhouse. There is a rope course. Ooh, a tree swing. Garlic: Hey! Remember whose team you are on, alright, men? What do we do? Ryouta: It looks like the entire place is being supported by those three Treeoaks. Once those ties are cut, the whole thing is gonna fall like a house of cards. Jockey: But why would one make a house of cards? Such building would be careless. Ryouta: (whispering) Oh boy. Garlic: Travel in shadows, guys. (The Ninja sneak up as Ryouta severs a line and uses it to swing into the hideout. Garlic uses the lift while Jockey and Alec climb up an apple tree. Alec loses balance.) Jockey: Gotcha. (The four Metaninjas are now behind Wakamura.) Wakamura: (laughs) It is finished. My castle is complete. You! Hold up that sign for me! (A Hypnotizer trooper holds up a sign that says "No Girls or Ninja". Wakamura tests a death trap on him to see if it works. It works and sends the comrade crashing to the floor.) Wakamura: Death trap!! (The Ninja get to the top of the tree house and reach for the bars.) Alec: Sentō Sakebi! (Uses Battlejitzu to cut the first rope) Jockey: Sentō Sakebi! (Uses Battlejitzu to slice the second line.) (The tree fort stumbles and sends everyone off flying to the ground. Upon looking for the reason why the clubhouse stumbled, Wakamura spots Ryouta on top of the hideout.) Wakamura: I said no Spies! Attack! Scales: Everyone! Retreat! (The Hypnotizers leave the treehouse.) Ryouta: Garlic! Wait till we are off the tree fort, then sever the rope. Garlic: (nods in agreement) Scales: (pointing at Garlic) You! You obey my every command. Garlic: (under the hypnosis) I will obey your every command. Alec: Where is Garlic? Ryouta: This whole place is coming down! Garlic: (under the hypnosis) No one goes anywhere until you deal with me! Ryouta: What has gotten into him? Jockey: He is under their control. Alec: Yeah, well he better snap out of it fast because this whole place looks is about to go down! Wakamura: Do not go. We need to protect my tree fort. Scales: Your clubhouse castle? It is time we did this! (He uses Wakamura's death trap to trap Wakamura in a cage.) ''Now, to get the staff! ''(Garlic still has the Metaninjas cornered.) Alec: Fine, now come on. Allies do not punch allies. (Garlic boots Alec in the mandible.) Ow, okay. IIII am gonna ignore that. Ryouta: What are we supposed to do? If I use my blade, this place will turn up into fire quicker than a tender box. Jockey: I'm sorry, is the anti acid in the staff? Alec: Yeah, but the staff is back at the Monastery. (Garlic knocks Ryouta off the top, but Jockey saves him.) Jockey: Alec! Use your Thunderbolt! Shock him out of his daze! Alec: Sorry, Garlic, but this is gonna hurt, not me. (He electrocutes Garlic, but only making him mad. Garlic knocks Alec off of the hideout.) Ryouta and Jockey: Alec! (Alec manages to catch one of the ropes, but the treehouse crumples.) Alec: That is a serious safety hazard! (Garlic goes on to detach the last rope with his teammates still on the roof.) Ryouta: No, Garlic! Do not! Jockey: Interesting question, Ryouta. Oh wait. Garlic! No, Garlic! No! (Garlic suddenly snaps out of the stupor when the Sacred Flute is being played by Ulmulk as he and Midori go collect the Ninja using Bonfire.) Garlic: Huh? Wherewhere am I? What are we doing? Midori: We are getting outta here because this whole place is coming down! (Garlic hops on the Wyrm. Ryouta, Alec and Jockey follow suit.) Alec: That recorder! It cancels their powers! Sensei Ulmulk: It is older than the Emerald Snakes themselves. But we must hurry! The Monastery is left unprotected! Fast! (By the time they get to the Monastery, it has exploded into fire.) Ryouta: We are too late. Serpents. (The three Seiryuu cry for help.) Garlic: Stoner! (He speedily releases the dragons to gain oxygen.) Ryouta: Our house. Jockey: I found a place matching "Our house" a little way from you. Uh, Crystal! Put this out! (Crystal freezes the fiery fire.) Jockey: The training equipment, gone. Alec: A.D 0, missing. Sensei Ulmulk: They stole their staff back. Garlic: What do we do now? (Ryouta's sorrow speedily turns to fury and he belts out at Jockey.) Ryouta: If you had not followed that stupid peewee, none of this would have happened! Sensei Ulmulk: Ryouta! Alec: No! Master, he is correct! Because of you, my progress has been removed! Jockey: I can't find anything connected in your home. This is a teaching moment. We must learn from this. Garlic: A teaching moment? What the hell is wrong with you? Do you NOT get it? Everything is nonexistent! Sensei Ulmulk: Enough! Everyone but Jockey is at fault. Apologize at once. (The three Ninja change emotion and turn around to apologise to Jockey.) Ryouta: Please forgive me, Jockey. I...(Jockey is gone.) Alec: Jockey? (Jockey flies away on his dragon. Meanwhile, Wakamura and the Hypnotizers return to the Hypnotizer Catacomb with Wakamura in custody.) Wakamura: Do something, Colonel. You are still under my command, right? Slither: Enough! I am the Sergeant! You will return my staff at once! Scales: No. Slither: You dare challenge my command?! Hypnobrai: (chanting) Slither Abyss! Slither Abyss! Slither Abyss! Slither Abyss! Scales: I guess we will need to battle for it...in the Slither Abyss! Hypnobrai: Hurrah! (Scales and Slither prepare for combat.) Mesmo: Champion gets the staff and leads the neighborhood! You know the rules. There are none, but in the Slither Abyss, whatever I say goes. Alright, battle! (Combat is evenly just on the first round. Wakamura spots the Map of Caves takes it without any of the Emerald Snakes noticing.) Mezmo: Two weapons! (Slither takes a pickaxe and a shield while Scales takes two ninja swords. Slither throws the pick-ax at Scales, but Scales dodges it.) Mesmo: Side wonder! (The stadium is tilted and the two serpents slide. Wakamura manages to rob the map.) Wakamura: Go, General! Go! (Slither hypnotizes Scales, but Scales hoofs him to stop the hypnosis. Scales then does a move that dizzies Slither and then kicks him on the ground.) Rattlesnake: He used Fang Karate! Wakamura: (worried) Get up! Get up! (Slither does not get up, giving the victory to Scales.) Mesmo':' We have a champ! (Scales gains a tail and Colonel markings while Slither degrades to Warrior markings and get his tail replaced with legs.) Hypnotizers: (shouting) Scales! Scales! Scales! Scales! Scales! Scales! Scales! Scales! Scales: You will be helpful to me now! Slither: I will do as you command. Scales: (to Wakamura) You! Leave and never return! (The Metaninjas are sitting on the Peaks of Endless Height gaining their spirits.) Ryouta: Whwhat are we eating again? Garlic: Sludge salamander. Good for something that leaves underground. Alec: (grossed out) What? (Throws it away and throws a stone into a can.) Yeah! A new high sscscore! Sensei Ulmulk: Remember, we must be thankful for what we still have. Garlic: What do we have? Our house is totaled. Ryouta: You know, I never missed our home. What I only miss is Jockey. Alec: Yeah. I miss Jockey. Midori: Jockey? Alec: Yeah, Jockey. You know. White Metaninja. The intelligent weirdo. Midori: No. (points ahead) Jockey! All: Jockey! (They all run up to Jockey.) Alec: (sighs in relief) Jockey. We are sorry for everything we have said. We are a team and that means we are responsible. Jockey: I don't understand, you do not need to apologize to me. Ryouta: But what about all those painful things we said? Is that why you left? Jockey: Is that what you think? Of course not. I saw the Kestrel again and I followed him. Garlic: That is our Jockey. (They all embrace Jockey.) Midori: We are glad to have you back. Jockey: Why? Is it my turn to make dinner? (Everyone cackles.) Sensei Ulmulk: Affirmative, Jockey. We would dote for you to make dinner. Jockey: But I already made it. Come. I want to show you what I have found. I think you will all be pleased. (They all follow Jockey to the Ocean of Sand.) Jockey: I cannot explain it, but I feel an unusual connection with Merlin. I think he is showing us the trail we need to follow. (Jockey shows them the ''Future's Bounty.)'' Jockey: Our new house. (Everyone is surprised by this revelation.) Alec: Do I smell pie? Jockey: Mulburry. Oh, and I made blackberry and apple and... (Ryouta, Alec, Garlic, and Midori race to the Bounty.) Sensei Ulmulk: I am proud of you, Jockey. One day, I promise, we will find your family. Jockey: But I have already found them. Sensei Ulmulk: There is more to you than meets ocular perception. You are special, Jockey. Jockey: Master, will I become the Air Ninja? Sensei Ulmulk: It is too early to tell, but if it is in your track, you will ken it. Come now. It would be a shame to let them to consume all that pie. (The episode ends with Ulmulk, Midori, and the Ninja enjoying dinner while Wakamura (having been exiled by the Hypnotizers) is ambling all by himself aimlessly.)